Passions
by laylarowe
Summary: Gwen and Owen finally give into their desire for each other, but something more sinister may be fueling their passion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gwen stood from her desk and stretched, wincing as she felt the stitches on her larger wounds pull. Owen looked up at the sound of her sigh. He felt his cheeks go red as he thought back to the feeling of his mouth against her lips. His muscled body pressed against her soft supple curves.

He cleared his throat "Uh-um Gwen?" he called out. She turned, her dark hair flying about her face and she felt her cheeks go red. "Yea?" she called. "Can I look at your stitches, to see if they're ready to come out?" he asked. Gwen nodded and walked over to him and laid down on the table. The metal felt cold against her back, Gwen arched her back and rolled up her shirt so that Owen could see.

Owen let out a soft gasp of breath at the sight of her bare stomach he moved closer and ran his fingers gently across the stitches that he sewed into her soft pale skin. Gwen shivered, and felt herself flush at his touch and her body quivered. "How's it looking?" she teased with a nervous smile. He looked up at her face "I-it's fine." He said. "Give it a few more days and it'll be ready to come right out." He finished.

She smiled, "Good, alright then I better get home to Rhys." She said softly, sitting up gingerly but not getting off the table. Gwen felt herself go redder, and the urge to kiss him and noticed that she was unconsciously moving her face closer to his. Owen felt himself moving closer and their noses brushed each other. Each let out a shaky breath, neither moving forward but neither moving back.

The spell around them seemed to break and she pulled back, "I-I should be going." she murmured, hopping down off the table. "L-let me walk you out, those stairs can be rough on side stitches," He offered eagerly. Gwen smiled and nodded linking her arm in the crook of his they walked out and leaned into him laughing as they chatted.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, "I-I mean you probably shouldn't be driving in your erm, condition." He clarified as they stopped near his car. A soft wind blew around them, causing Gwen's hair to frame her face making her seem even more beautiful to him than she already did. Owen couldn't help but reach out to her and stroked her cheek lovingly, so lightly that the pads of his fingers barely brushed his skin.

Gwen's eyes closed, and she leaned into his touch just slightly. Her red pouted lips called to him and he couldn't help but bringing his lips to hers, kissing her gently. She met his kiss with passion of her own, and a dark black cloud decended upon them surrounding them. The two didn't notice as they continued kissing, a fire rose up between the two of them. An intense need and desire coursing through their veins and they couldn't get enough of each other.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pressed herself against him and his arms snaked around her waist pulling her to him and grinding his growing erection against her. She moaned softly and they pulled apart, the black cloud dissipating almost instantly. An intense look passed between the two of them and they climbed into Owen's car. He sped off down the road to his apartment, and a tense silence filled the car both Gwen and Owen desperately trying to keep their hands to themselves as to not wreck the car.

As they rushed into his apartment they flew at each other tearing at clothes as though they couldn't breathe, desperate to feel their skin meet. Their kiss broke for a mere moment as they fell into the purple silk sheets of Owen's bed. He rolled them so that Gwen's soft body was on top of him "Suck me," he growled.

A devious smile flashed in Gwen's eyes as she stared up at him and followed his command, her body slid against his as she moved downward until her head was nestled between his legs and his cock was pressed against her cheek, the hot soft skin of it almost nuzzling her. She stuck out her tongue and ran it along his length.

Owen twitched and moaned gripping the sheets and felt himself twitch as her hot wet mouth encircled him. She moved slowly at first, teasing him with her soft and gentle sucking until his strong hands wound themselves into her hair forcing her up and down along his length at a faster pace.

He groaned feeling himself grow closer and closer to the edge, then he suddenly pulled her off of him. Gwen grinned up at him and sat up. Owen sat up as well and beckoned to her with a finger. She crawled over and wrapped her legs around his waist her body pressing against him and his cock nudging against her. His hips shifted causing him to tease himself against her, "Stop teasing Owen and fuck me," she demanded.

He smirked and slowly slid into her, they both moaned as their hips met and they toppled over into the soft sheets. Owen rolled them over pinning her to the mattress and holding her arms over her head. Gwen's body shuddered as Owen started thrusting into her moans and the sounds of slapping skin filled the room.

The same dark cloud surrounded them as they moved together, they didn't notice as their lips met again battling each other in an endless kiss. The cloud lowered and moved around their bodies cocooning them together, causing Owen to thrust harder and faster. Gwen moaned and clutched at him her hips moving with his trusting against him as she felt herself grow closer and closer.

Her nails dug into his back and she cried out his name as she came around him. Gwen's body twitched violently around him, milking him as he joined her thrusting deeply and holding himself there as he groaned and buried his face into her neck. They both passed out and the mist descended between their bodies, entering through their open mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bright sunlight streamed in through the large glass windows that encompassed most of Owen's bedroom, Gwen shifted nuzzling into Owen's chest. He shifted and his eyes fluttered open and wandered to the clock on the side table. "Shit!" he said bolting up out of the bed. Gwen rolled over and opened her eyes, sitting up drowsily. "What is it?" she asked slowly looking around the room.

"It's ten," he said quickly throwing on a pair of trousers. "Shit!" she repeated. "I never went home?" Gwen quickly got up and started searching for all of her clothes when she found her underwear she held it up to him "Did you literally have to tear off my clothes?" she demanded throwing the panties at his head. He chuckled and caught them and slipped them into his pocket. "Now I have to go to work with no knickers." She muttered, flushing and smiling at the thought.

As soon as they were both dressed they rushed to Owen's car and sped to the hub. When they ran in through the door they were both flushed and sweaty. "Where have you two been?" Came Jack's voice. Their heads snapped up to the catwalk where they saw Jack coming out of his office.

They looked at each other then back at him "Erm…well we had just um," they both started, stumbling over each other and then they fell silent. He winked at the pair of them, "We have some activity, in the northern part of the city." Tosh said interrupting their failed excuses, "We've had several calls to 999 reporting that there are large numbers of people having….um.." she paused flushing at the report. Jack turned away from Owen and Gwen and they let out an almost audible sigh of relief.

"What is it Tosh?" he demanded. "U-uh you might want to just read this for yourself." Jack, Ianto, and even Gwen and Owen walked over to the computer screen. Gwen and Owen flushed upon reading it, and looked away from everyone. "Orgasms in the middle of the street…" Jack read raising his eyebrows, he winked over at Ianto. "And reports of possessions." He laughed, "Oh well that definitely sounds like us, Ianto and Tosh with me. Gwen, Owen monitor the epidemic to see if it spreads or starts showing any pattern.

Owen opened his mouth to protest but Jack cut him off with a hand, "You're late you don't get to see people come in the middle of the street." He said firmly, then a smile twitched at the corner of his lips "There's something I never thought I'd say." He said turning around and heading toward the truck. Tosh and Ianto followed.

When the truck finally arrived on the scene a crowd of people had gathered around a spot. Walking by it, it was nothing special. Just a wooden fence between two brick buildings, but the moans of excitement that pierced the air made the spot special. Jack exited the truck his coat billowing behind him making him seem more threatening than his usual persona "Alright people nothing to see here!" he shouted "Special ops!" as soon as those words left his lips the crowd dissipated almost instantly. Tosh walked toward the fence to tape off the area then stopped as it felt like something hit her. She turned quickly to face Jack and her face was flushed and her breathing became heavy, "Tosh?" Ianto shouted. She opened her mouth but no words came out, she moaned softly. Ianto rushed forward but Jack put his arm out, stopping him from going "That's probably not such a good idea." He muttered.

They stood there and watched as Tosh's moans got louder, her hand reached out and rested against the wooden fence and her body began to tremble and quiver it was as though she wasn't allowed to move. She cried out and slid to the ground as she finally came, and as she calmed down the feeling stopped and she stood slowly and walked over to them on trembling legs. Ianto took her into his arms as she collapsed against him in a dead faint.

Ianto's breath trembled as he looked back over at Jack with wide eyes and he looked properly stunned. After a moment passed he shook himself "U-um well that was…interesting." He commented rather awkwardly staring at Ianto's astonished gaze. "We should probably get her back to the hub so she can rest," Ianto said softly. Jack blinked at him and seemed to come out of a trance, "Yes, yes. Sit with her in the back of the truck and monitor her vitals." He ordered striding back to the truck. "And make sure the police know to not let anyone in that area until I say so." He added climbing into the driver's seat as Ianto settled with Tosh in the back.

When they got back to the hub Jack was carrying Tosh when they heard the soft moans coming from the couch. "What the-" he said handing Tosh off to Ianto and running over to the couch where he found Owen and Gwen intertwined. Some clothing was littered over the floor and a black mist was hovering around them. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gwen and Owen seemed not to hear them, and continued their furious kissing caressing each other as they tried to be closer; almost as though they were trying to merge into one person. Jack moved forward to pull them apart and a rush of desire cascaded through him, so powerful it almost knocked him to the floor. He grunted and crawled forward and gripped Owen's arm. He yanked hard as he could and Owen toppled off of the couch and on top of him and the mist vanished.

"Jesus," he muttered rolling Owen off of him and looking up at Gwen. She seemed rather dazed and confused looking around like she had no idea where she was. Jack stood, "Ianto, please lay Tosh on the couch and try and wake her up so we can figure out what's going on with these two." He ordered looking at Gwen and Owen who were eying each other as though they were about to go at it again.

"Then get an air sample reading on what's been happening since we left I don't like the look of that mist." He ordered staring at Gwen and Owen suspiciously. "I want to talk to you both." He finished, walking up the stairs into his office and sitting behind his desk. They both filed in and sat down, each anxiously fidgeting with their hands and legs and not noticing that they were sitting in Jack's office half-naked. "Separately." He amended. "Owen first."

Gwen stood and left his office, Ianto came up to her and draped a soft robe over her shoulders. "Thanks," she murmured, slipping into it and tying it up. She stared at the glass anxiously pacing back and forth as she saw Jack and Owen talking. Ianto returned and handed her a cup of tea and then went back to tending to Tosh's unconscious form that lay across the couch.

A few minuets later Owen left Jack's office and sat down at his desk where Ianto brought him a cup of tea and fresh clothes, as the shirt he'd been wearing earlier had lost it's buttons while he and Gwen had been kissing. She walked into Jack's office slowly and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk nervously. His face broke into a small but kind grin, "Glad to see you've finally got some clothes on, though I have to say, not wearing knickers to work is a very bold choice." He said giving her a teasing once over.

Gwen flushed and looked down into her lap, "I'm not upset about you and Owen." He started, "You can shag whomever you like and I'm not going to judge you, especially given my track record." He joked and Gwen smiled "But the black mist surrounding the two of you," he continued, "That concerns me, did you come into contact with anything strange or see something or bump into something or notice anything odd going on in the last 48 hours?" he asked leaning forward slightly.

She could see his muscles straining at the buttons of his blue button down and loved admiring his strong jawline and bright sparkling blue eyes. She shook herself, as if snapping out of a trance "No, I haven't." she said shrugging as all of this had sprung up on them rather quickly now that she thought about it. "Well, actually there was a comet that passed through earth's orbit about 48 hours ago, does that help?" she asked slowly thinking of the only strange thing that could come to her. He nodded and found herself staring at him again and she unconsciously bit her lip. "Gwen, are you alright?" Jack noticed realizing that he no longer had her attention. She nodded slowly and stood, walking slowly walking toward him.

Jack raised his eyebrows as Gwen moved so that their bodies were almost pressed together. "What are you doing?" he murmured softly, knowing exactly what she was going to do but hoping that whatever had gotten into her body hadn't completely taken over her sense of judgment. But as her body touched him and her lips pressed gently against his, she knew that whatever was causing this was mostly in control, at least when it came in contact to men.

He felt himself kissing her back as something rushed through his body, he shook himself and pulled away from her quickly trying to gain control before the situation got out of hand. Gwen stared up at him with heavily, lust filled eyes and saw Jack's cheeks go a little pink from her kiss. "I know you're not a virgin Jack," she said sensually looking him up and down and admiring every inch of his figure, "Why are your cheeks pink?" she teased moving closer as he took another step back and perching herself on the edge of his desk.

She crossed one leg over the other; causing the robe Ianto had given her to rise up her smooth thigh a bit. Jack pretended not to notice, and smirked "You're right I'm definitely not a virgin, as for my cheeks." He said brushing an absent minded finger over the darkened spots of his cheek bones, "It's more of surprise of how good a kisser you are." He said winking. "But I need you and Owen to stay here tonight so that we can observe the both of you, something's happening here." He said curiously.

Gwen leaned forward so that he could see a bit of the smooth roundness of her breasts, "You sure it's not so that you can't watch Owen and I shag, or possibly join in?" she said in an erotic manner. "You'd be good in a ménage à trois Jack," she said with a wink, as she leapt off his desk and sauntered out of his office.

She sat down on the couch with Tosh as she started to stir and wake up, "W-what happened," she murmured sleepily as she looked around with unfocused eyes, "When did we get back to the Hub." Ianto walked over to her and offered her a cup of tea and explained what happened in the street. Tosh's face went bright red as he spoke and she looked down at the floor as he finished she stood and murmured something about going to do research on the comet that Gwen mentioned seeing in orbit.

Ianto came up to both Gwen and Owen and took them both by the wrists, trying to both lead them and keep them as far from each other as possible. As they walked down the corridors they entered through a door that Gwen had never noticed before. It led to a small but nice room with a bed, a side table, and a TV. Owen sat down on the edge of the bed and winked over at Ianto who flushed and rushed out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Doesn't seem very secure does it." Owen commented before there was a mechanical of two bolts sliding into the wall. "I stand corrected." He muttered lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Jacks voice sounded through an intercom that was placed on the ceiling "Try and keep the shagging to a minimum guys. I'll be in to talk to you later." He ordered and then his voice was gone. Gwen turned around and found the camera that was watching them, after giving it a rather sarcastic salute she stripped off her robe and cuddled into Owen and they both fell asleep.


End file.
